Reptile vs Vector the Crocodile
Description We saw something BS. It's time to put it in it's place. Melee! At a trashed shop... Yang: (on a phone) Hello? Oh, Hi Vector. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten our date, I just need to get a certain dress to put it on with is all, okay I’ll see you in a bit. Yang exits the boutique with the purchased dress, puts on her motorcycle helmet, hops onto her motorcycle and leaves to meet up with her real date. Yang arrives back at her dorm with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Ben. Yang: Bleh. Can't believe you had to have me pretend I like a freaking crocodile. Ben: Personally, I'd go deal with him myself. But I hear Paradox sent someone else. Weiss: Seriously. If you liking a crocodile was some sort of story, then the writer must be so terrible. Ruby: So Ben, who's sent to deal with him? Meanwhile, as Vector waits for his (fake) date at a restaurant, he starts getting impatient. Vector: Come on...Where is she?! Suddenly, Reptile crashes in, scaring everyone in the restaurant as they all leave except for Vector. Vector: Ah great. And someone had to crash the party! Reptile: Impostor! Prepare to die! Vector: Fine! I'll deal with you! Then probably get a better dating spot. Let the Battle Begin! FIGHT! But then Reptile gets impaled at the back with a chained kunai. HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Scorpion: Get over here!!! Scorpion pulls Reptile away and sends him flying with an uppercut. Vector is visibly terrified as Scorpion ignites himself. TIME TO DIE!!! 'FIGHT!!!' Vector tried running away but Scorpion teleports in front of him and does a punch and kick combo on the crocodile, which sends him flying. Scorpion wasn't done as he fires his kunais at Vector's head, cracking his skull. Then, Scorpion pulls down the kunai, sending Vector heading headfirst into the ground, cracking his spine. 50 seconds Vector stands back up and tries to fight off Scorpion, but the ninja dodges all his attacks. With Vector wide open, Scorpion does another combo on Vector then punches him on his gut, causing the crocodile to kneel in pain. 40 seconds Scorpion then re-appears behind his opponent, punching Vector in the groin before punching him again in the side of the face, breaking his skull and knocking him down. He walks over and tramples on Vector's chest, cracking and breaking his ribs. 30 seconds Vector gets up and tries attacking Scorpion again, but Scorpion dodges and grabs the crocodile as he teleports himself and his enemy to hell. Vector: Dude! Not my ideal dating spot! Scorpion: You have no date! You have been lured into a trap! Vector: Wh-What? Scorpion: Do you truly believe a human would love an animal?! You are pathetic!!! 20 seconds Vector: No! I know she'll arrive! Vector charges at Scorpion with insane speeds... ...but he falls over once he felt the pain in his cracked ribs. Scorpion: You will remain here in Hell! Scorpion then fires a hellfireball at Vector which sends him flying. 10 seconds After Vector lands on the ground, Scorpion raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into his opponent and lights him in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams Vector into both walls. 5 seconds Finally, Scorpion leaps into the air and slams Vector into the ground. K.O. As Vector tried getting up, Scorpion fires a spear at Vector's head. Then, Scorpion pulls the spear so hard, it beheaded Vector, sending the crocodile's head flying into a wall. Scorpion then throws a sword at the head, sticking the head into the wall. Scorpion: Fatality. Results Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:OMMs with a misleading fighter